La vie d'une fille pas très ordinaire
by ElvaGPrd
Summary: Angel, 17 ans. Orpheline et albinos, elle souffre de plus de la schizophrénie. Mais quand on est adolescente, c'est difficile de cacher tout ça au reste du monde ! Surtout quand ce qu'elle croit être des hallucinations n'en sont pas...
1. Prologue

Je ne suis pas une fille normale. J'ai beaucoup de différences que personne n'accepte. Vous me verriez dans une allée de mon lycée, vous me prendriez pour une paumée et une folle et vous n'auriez peut être pas tord.

Pour commencer, voici ma première différence qui choque tout le monde dès qu'il me voit. Je suis albinos. Pas à un point extrême heureusement : seul mes cheveux et un petit peu mes yeux sont touchés. Et oui, j'ai donc les cheveux blancs et la prunelle des yeux un peu rougie. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement de là que vient mon nom.

Deuxième différence, que presque personne ne sait sur moi. Je suis schizophrène. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le suis pas au point d'être mise dans un asile. Disons que je suis stable. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que la principale personne que je vois dans mes hallucinations, je ne la connais pas. C'est un beau brun, à l'allure sombre, mais magnifiquement canon. Au fil de nos conversations, j'ai compris qu'il s'appelait Damon. C'est mon seul ami.

A part ça, je vis une adolescence à peu près normale. Extérieurement je dois paraître un peu solitaire, mais en mon fort intérieur, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans mes hallucinations, je me sentirais trop seule.

J'ai été adoptée vers mes 5 ans. Je n'ai presque aucuns souvenirs de ma vie avant. ma mère adoptive, Stéphanie, est une femme très sympathique qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour m'aider, mais elle peut vraiment peu. Elle m'a envoyé chez une psychiatre que je vois chaque semaine.

* * *

/G/\TVD\

* * *

" Angel ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! "

La voilà qui m'appelle. Aujourd'hui, c'est encore une journée ordinaire dans ma vie. Je vais descendre de ma chambre, rejoindre Stéphanie, puis aller en cours. Le tout, suivi par Damon et d'autres hallucinations encore.


	2. Chapter 1

En arrivant devant le lycée, un grand bâtiment rouge, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Alors, pour éviter à tout pris de faire une crise de panique, fréquente chez les schizophrènes, j'ai vissé mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et je suis entrée, concentrée sur ma musique. Je me suis approchée de mon casier, dans les couloirs bondé, seule avec ma musique. Heureusement, plus personne ne faisait attention à moi. Enfin, je me suis installée dans la classe, en attendant que la sonnerie annonce le début des cours.

Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre et rapidement, tout le monde s'est installé. Le prof est lui aussi arrivé. C'était Monsieur Lucian, le prof d'histoire. Il était très sympathique, blond aux cheveux longs, un style très steam punk, mais pas trop. C'était un prof tout de même. Il a commencé son cours. La seconde guerre mondiale et la persécution des juifs.

Je me suis concentrée sur ce qu'il nous disait quand Damon est apparu. Il s'est assis sur la chaise de mon voisin.

" Salut Angel ! m'a-t-il dit. "

Je ne lui ai pas prêté attention. En temps normal je lui aurai parlé mais là nous n'étions pas seuls et si on m'avait entendue parler toute seule, les moqueries allaient encore fuser.

" Je comprends, m'a-t-il dit. "

Il est donc resté assis à côté de moi, comme s'il était intéressé par le cours.

Le cours s'est terminé et le prof m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Comme chaque prof le faisait, pour prévenir si je faisais des crises.

" Oui, Monsieur ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Mon cours t'a intéressé ?

\- Bien sûr. "

Je ne lui ai pas répondu honnêtement. En réalité pendant tout le cours j'avais écouté Damon faire le pitre à côté de moi.

Le cours suivant était un cours de français (piqûre de rappel : l'histoire se passe en Amérique). Et là, ma principale distraction était Damon qui parlait en français. Sans le moindre accent, en français parfait.

Puis la pause est arrivée. Je suis sortie de cours avec les autres. J'ai mis de la musique dans mes oreilles et me suis mise dans un endroit de notre petit parc qui était devant le lycée. Je me suis assise sur un banc et Damon s'est installé à côté de moi.

" Alors comme ça tu as décidé de presque m'ignorer ? m'a-t-il tout de suite lancé.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas... Parler toute seule m'attirerait des problèmes.

\- Mais oui Angel, je te charrie. "

J'ai alors remarqué le regard insistant de Matthew sur moi. Matthew était LE garçon populaire du lycée. Toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de lui et de ses beaux yeux bleus. Et à cet instant même, ils étaient fixés sur moi.

" On dirait que tu intéresses quelqu'un, m'a murmuré Damon. "

Ce qui est complètement idiot quand on y pense parce qu'il n'y avait que moi qui l'entendait donc il aurait tout aussi bien pu crier mais bon...

" Je ne peux pas l'intéresser, c'est idiot...

\- Bah on dirait, si.

\- Damon arrête, c'est n'importe quoi. "

Matthew s'est mis à parler avec une de ses amies, Mélissa, je crois. Une jeune fille blonde, mince, au corps de mannequin. En bref, une petite peste à fond sur la mode et qui critique le moindre des faits et gestes des autres. Puis, il est parti.

" Tu vois ! Ils parlaient de toi. "

J'ai ignoré Damon. Encore une fois, il ne me racontait que des salades.

Enfin, la sonnerie a sonné et nous sommes retournés en cours. Nous avons eu un cours de maths où Damon me donnait toutes les réponses aux exercices et enfin, nous sommes allés manger.

Au menu ? De la nourriture merdique, comme d'habitude. Et moi aussi, comme d'habitude, je me suis assise, toute seule à ma table avec ma musique et cette fois ci, complètement seule. Le self était rempli de monde. Mais moi, même pas une petite hallucination pour me tenir compagnie.

J'ai passé ainsi tout l'après midi seule aussi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ce passait. J'étais vraiment triste seule.

Enfin, je suis rentrée chez moi. Damon m'a rejoint pendant le trajet. Un énorme poids s'est retiré de mes épaules.

Puis, je suis rentrée dans ma maison. J'ai lancé :

" Salut Stéph' ! "

Et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma chambre, mais elle est arrivée en courant.

" Angel ! m'a-t-elle dit. Te voilà enfin. Je t'attendais.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me suis-je tout de suite inquiétée.

\- D'abord, dis-moi si nous sommes seules. Si ton copain est là. "

J'ai regardé Damon. C'était de lui qu'elle parlait. Il m'a dit :

" Dis lui que je ne suis pas là. "

J'ai suivi son conseil. Alors, Stéphanie ma montré une boîte de médicament. Elle était encore pleine. Je me suis sentie toute honteuse. Je savais déjà quel allait être son reproche. J'ai regardé Damon. Il a mis son index devant sa bouche pour m'intimer de me taire.

" Tu m'as menti ! m'a-t-elle injecté. Depuis combien de temps ne les as tu pas pris ? "

J'ai de nouveau regardé Damon. Son index n'avait pas quitté sa bouche.

" Écoute, je vais te laisser une deuxième chance. Mais ce sera la dernière d'accord ? Je te redonnerai une boîte de médicaments après manger et tu les prendras avant de te coucher. Maintenant monte. Je t'appelle pour venir manger. "

Je suis montée dans à l'étage. Il y avait un petit palier, qui donnait sur ma chambre, celle de Stéphanie, tandis que la salle de bain, on y avait accès de nos deux chambres. Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre.

" Rassure-moi tu ne vas pas suivre ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas Damon, je ne sais pas... "

J'ai fait mes devoirs, en essayant de ne plus y penser. Stéphanie m'a appelée et nous avons mangé. Elle m'a donné les comprimés après manger et m'a dit :

" Rappelle-toi, je te fais confiance. "

Je suis allée dans ma salle de bain et j'ai regardé la boîte, puis je me suis regardée dans le miroir en me demandant si j'allai les prendre. Damon, installé à côté de moi me faisait non du regard. Moi, j'étais en grande hésitation. Si je les prenais Damon disparaîtrait et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Alors j'ai rangé la boîte sans prendre de comprimé et suis allée me coucher.

Dans le salon, Stéphanie était au téléphone avec mon psy.

" Écoutez docteur. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments et... cette hallucination qu'elle voit souvent, je crois que c'est un manipulateur. Elle a vraiment besoin d'aide ! "


	3. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, je me suis levée, tranquillement. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mes médicaments.

Je me suis habillée. Très simplement, comme à mon habitude.

" Qu'est ce que t'es canon ! m'a sifflé Damon. "

J'ai tourné la tête. Mais point de Damon. Il n'était pas apparu. J'avais juste entendu sa voix.

Je suis descendue et ai rejoint Stéphanie. Elle avait préparé le petit-déjeuner et, toute souriante, elle m'attendait. J'ai regardé la table.

" Tu te souviens d'hier soir ? m'a fait Damon. Fait attention Angel, fais attention... "

Je savais que c'était l'esprit du schizophrène paranoïaque en moi qui parlait. Mais j'ai choisis tout de même la prudence, j'ai pris mon sac, et je suis partie.

Je suis arrivée au lycée, plein, presque tout le monde semblait déjà arrivé. Je suis donc rentrée, avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Dans les couloirs, d'un seul coup, Matthew est apparu devant moi.

" Oh ! Matthew ! ai je fait, surprise.

\- Salut Angel, m'a t il répondu, confiant.

\- Je... je peux t'aider ? lui ai je demandé.

\- Oui, s'il te plait, viens, suis moi. "

Et il est parti, se dirigeant vers une classe inoccupée. Je l'ai suivi, malgré ma grande méfiance car la curiosité était plus forte.

Il m'attendait près du bureau. En me voyant approcher, il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'avait fait venir.

" Angel, je voulais te parler en privé, loin de toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes. Écoute... "

Et d'un seul coup, il a semblé tout gêné. Il s'est lentement approché de moi.

" Tu m'attires. Je ne sais pas, tu dégage quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas, qui m'étais totalement inconnu. "

Et tout en parlant, sa main remontait, le long de mon bras, jusqu'à ma nuque.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui ai je demandé, la panique commençant à m'envahir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de mal. "

Et sur ce mot, il a mis sa main derrière ma nuque, a incliné sa tête et m'a embrassé. Un baiser fougueux, mon premier baiser, mais pas le premier pour lui. Il agissait en expert et moi, j'étais complètement désemparée. Et... Je l'ai repoussé.

" Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais arrêter. "

C'était Damon. Il était apparu, au mauvais moments comme d'habitude. J'ai regardé Matthew. Il était dégoûté. Il ne devait pas être habitué à essuyer des refus.

" C'est quoi ton problème ? m'a t il agressé. "

Et, il a quitté la classe. J'ai regardé dans le vide, vers la porte qui venait de se refermer. Est ce que ça s'était vraiment passé ? Ou était ce une hallucination ? Je suis sortie, et la sonnerie n'a pas tardé.

Les cours ont recommencé. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours Damon pour me divertir mais bon... J'ai repensé toute la matinée au baiser. Matthew était très distant, alors j'en suis venue à penser que ça c'était vraiment passé.

En cours d'arts, Matthew était assis à côté de moi. On s'est installé, et il m'a complètement ignorée. Nous avons commencé un croquis et j'ai commencé à lui parler, malgré les " Ça ne sert à rien ! Il t'ignore ! " de Damon.

" Écoute Matthew, je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas contre toi, mais je ne suis pas prête à vivre ça avec quelqu'un, il me faut du temps. Je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre ! "

Il m'a regardé et m'a lancé de ne pas m'inquiéter. Contente, j'ai fini le cours tranquillement. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je dessinais comme j'étais dans mes pensées. Le visage de Damon trônait sur ma feuille. Je crois que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, mais cela n'avait aucun sens ! C'était une hallucination après tout.

Et ce midi là, je n'ai pas mangé toute seule. Matthew était avec moi. Nous avons bavardé gaiement. Damon avait complètement disparu, il me faisait sûrement la tête. En attendant, j'avais passé un super déjeuner.

L'après-midi, nous n'avions pas cours. Nous étions vendredi. Et le vendredi, j'avais mon rendez-vous chez le psychologue.

" Ça te dit qu'on fasse quelque chose cet aprem ? "

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai hésité. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui répondre ? La question a tourné et retourné dans ma tête et j'ai fini par lui dire :

" Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je rentre chez moi tout de suite. "

Je sais, j'aurais pu trouver une bonne excuse. D'ailleurs, il m'a regardé, étonné. Je n'allais pas être facile à draguer devait il se dire. Je lui ai dit au revoir et je suis rentrée chez moi. Damon m'est apparu à quelques mètres de la maison,

" Non mais je rêve ?! Tu te laisse avoir par lui ? Il se sert de toi ! Il veut juste te mettre dans son lit ! "

J'ai fermé mes oreilles à ses protestations. Je l'ai royalement ignoré.

Stéphanie n'était pas à la maison. Elle était à son travail. Elle était bibliothécaire et ainsi elle gérait l'immense bibliothèque de notre ville, Wind City.

Alors, j'ai mangé. Après, j'ai regardé l'heure : 14h15. Mon rendez-vous chez le psychologue était à 14h30.

Je suis partie. Son cabinet était très chic. Je crois qu'il avait vendu un livre qui lui avait beaucoup rapporté. C'était un homme roux, aux yeux bleus. Je n'ai pas trop attendu, et il m'a fait entrer.

Je me suis assise, sur le sofa, en face du fauteuil du psychologue.

" Bonjour Angel. Comment allez-vous ? "

C'était un homme bourru, mais assez gentil.

" Ca va, ça va.

\- Damon vous embête toujours ? Malgré la prise de médicament chaque jour ?

\- Oui, il est toujours la. Mais vous comprenez ? C'est mon ami.

\- Je comprends, oui. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas une personne réelle n'est ce pas ? "

J'ai hoché la tête. Je savais tout cela. Même si je m'accrochais au minuscule espoir qu'il existait quelque part.

" J'ai d'ailleurs une nouvelle théorie à son sujet, m'a-t-il expliqué. Il vient peut être de votre passé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était peut être un ami de vos parents. Ou encore un de vos parents ? "

Je suis restée perplexe devant cette idée. Certes, cela pouvait être une solution logique, mais… Comment ce faisait il que j'éprouvais des sentiments presque amoureux envers lui ? Si c'était un de mes parents, c'était carrément malsain.

Nous avons continué la séance. Il m'a posé de nombreuses questions sur mon passé, comme à son habitude. Mais je n'avais aucuns souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé avant mes 5 ans. Après maintes discussions, nous avons fini la séance. A la fin, il m'a dit, comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions :

" Et n'oubliez pas ! Il faut prendre un comprimé chaque soir, avant de se coucher. "

Je suis sortie de son cabinet et je suis rentrée chez moi. Stéphanie était elle aussi rentrée. Nous avons mangé, car il se faisait tard et nous sommes allés nous coucher.

Avant d'aller au lit, j'ai consulté la messagerie de mon portable, et comme je m'y attendais, Matthew m'avait laissé un message. Il disait :

" Salut Angel ! Ca te dit qu'on se voie demain ? "

Je lui ai renvoyé un sms :

" OK. Je serai libre quand tu veux. "

J'avais suivi le conseil que mon psychologue m'avait donné pendant la séance.

Je me suis ensuite couchée, cette fois ci en avalant un comprimé. Je voulais vivre une vie normale. Enfin. J'avais déjà vécu assez difficilement. En espérant que demain soit moins difficile.


End file.
